Changelog
v2.1.0 * + Rollback simulation command /bl simrb, it'll give the same information as a normal rollback but it wont start an actual rollback * + When you start a rollback it'll send you a message with information about the rollback * + Pail interface * + Every world can now have diferent log settings * * Completely recreated the results of the wand * * Added missing usage to rollback list command * * Fixed typos in some messages * * Fixed an issue where the mysqlGgggggggggggggggggggggggggg driver wouldn't be loaded * * Code improvements and bug fixes v2.0.2 * * Fixed the save command when not giving any param * * Fixed issue with rollback, lookup and rollbacklist returning error when using the wrong syntax * * Fixed some more typos * - TNT no longer logs other tnt blocks as broken when trigered. (Results in weird rollbacks) * - Removed more ddazgvcxhcdhgjdsgbug messages v2.0.1 * * Fixed a bug in the BlockIgniteEvent * * Fixed some typos v2.0.0 * + Auto database cleanup on server start * + Target param to the wand comamnd. It shows the latest edits on the targeted block * + An all param to the save command * + The search command. Its used to search in the database for anything except block edits, rollbacks, reports and undos * + The lookup command. Its the old search command * + The cancel command. Its used to cancel active rollbacks * + Ability to rollback seperate entities, ex: creepers, fireballs, tnt, ... * + Command logging * + Disable logging in specified worlds * + Logging support for mcMMO's abilities. Tree feller, ... * - Dropped SQLite support * - Removed the convert command, we're only supporting MySQL now * - Removed the blocklog.undo permission, its now included in blocklog.rollback * - Removed the blocklog.convert permission. We've removed the convert command * - Removed the full save command * - Removed the rollbackradius command, its included in the rollback command. ex: /bl rollback area 15 * * Changed all the commands to /bl see /bl help for more information * * Changed the default wand * * Changed the output given from the rollbacklist command * * Added filters to /bl read * * Changed rollback syntax, its now similair to logblock's. ex: /bl rollback player anerach since 2h * * Changed the syntax of /bl clear ex: /bl clear blocks chat 7d * * Changed the logging of blocks, it now saves the entity and the trigerer. entity = player, trigerer = name or entity = creeper, trigerer = the one who trigered it * * Logged blocks will now also contain the player's gamemode * * Made logs log everything in lowercase * * Completely remade the rollback and undo methods. They should work a lot better now. * * Fixed rollback command not working properly when giving a player name * * Fixed a bug with the "EntityExplodeEvent" event * * Completely rewrote the command and listener system v1.6.2 * * Fixed a bug when starting up the server using mysql v1.6.1 * * Fixed a critical bug with block place and block break events. * * Made chat, death and kill logging optional. * * Fixed error with logging player kills v1.6.0 * + Chat logging * + Kill logging * + Death logging * * Changed explosion logging, seperated TNT, Creeper, ... * * When a creeper blows up, it'll show who triggered the creeper * * Fixed bug when reloading/stoping the server * * Finished worldguard support v1.5.0 * + New command: blrollbacklist * + Rollback undo logging * + Block fade logging (Optional) * + Made update notifications optional * * Fixed interaction logging * * Fixed reload command cause sql errors * * Fixed configurable logs being not configurable * * Fixed database locked error v1.4.1 * * Recoded log system * * Bug fixes v1.4.0 * + Search Command (Gets player's last edits) * + Database version check * + Toggle checking for updates * * Recoded rollback system v1.3.1 * * Fixed bug in the new wand system * * Fixed conflict with GriefPrevention v1.3.0 * + Report system * * Changed help command * * Changed the wand system v1.2.0 * + Tree grow logging * + Fire extinguish logging * + Portal logging * + Block form logging * + Block spread logging * + Respect worldguard regions * * Changed listener priorities * * Changed reload command * * Bug fixes v1.1.6 * * Fixed critical water and lava bug * * Minor bug fixes v1.1.5 * * Fixed wand not showing logs in the database * * Minor improvements v1.1.4 * + Added database conversion * * Bug fixes v1.1.3 * * Bug fixes v1.1.2 * * Code optimization * * Bug fixes v1.1.1 * * Fixed save method spamming * * Few commands now have console support * * Minor improvements * * Minor bug fixes v1.1.0 * + Interaction logs * + Environment logs (Explosions) * + Leaves decay logs (Optional) * + Water and lava logs * + Command to check the size of the internal storage (/blstorage) * + Configurable autosave at server start * * Fixed autosave * * And a lot more bug fixes v1.0.0 * + Added data value support * + Added fire destruction logging * + Added base for interaction logging (v1.1) * * Fixed internal saved blocks showing player object instead of the name * * Fixed block saving * * Fixed blocks logging twice * * And a lot more bug fixes ### v0.5.2 * * bug fixes v0.5.1 * * Fixed blocks not saving bug * * Fixed some command bugs * * Some other minor bug fixes * * Fixed rollback commands * * Fixed clear command not showing the correct message * * Updated blhelp to match the latest commands * * Autosave now also saves an higher amount of blocks than specified * - Removed console message when someone enables autosave v0.5 * + New commands * * Fixed SQLite problems * * Fixed lagg issues with rollback's and undo's * * Fixed internal storage message spamming * * Some minor bug fixes * + Added autosave command * * Optimized block select query's * * Fixed rollback's and undo's command * + blocklog.autosave v0.4.1 * * Bug fixes v0.4 * + Notifies when new version available! * + New commands * * Bug fixes * * Fixed config command not saving changes * * Fixed reload command not being able to execute from console * + Added undo command * + Added clear command * + blocklog.undo * + blocklog.clear v0.3 * + Multi world support * * Changed almost all the commands * + Config manipulate command * + blocklog.config v0.2 * - It doesn't add the blocks instantly to the database any more (Caused lagg) * + More config options * + New commands * + Configurable wand * + Delay between database actions * + Warning when internal block list reaches ... * + Help command * + Save command * + Full save command * + blocklog.help * + blocklog.notices * + blocklog.fullsave * + blocklog.save Category:Browse